ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Raccoo!/Episodes
Episodes from Raccoo. Series 1 (2015-2016) # Dawn of a New Beginning: Raccoo meets Fritz, Lovekin and Jurnee for the first time. It aired on September 3, 2015. # Cherish the Matterhorn: Raccoo and his friends go to Matterhorn. In the end, Flicker gets adopted. It aired on September 3, 2015. # Accidents Happen: Fritz is forced to wear a diaper with Lovekin babysitting him. It aired on September 10, 2015. # The Big Show: Jurnee gets stage fright doing a talent show. It aired on September 17, 2015. # My Mu-Mu: While Lovekin was looking for her childhood toy, She came across a pillow creature and calls him Mu-Mu. It aired on September 24, 2015. # Nightlight Disco: Flicker glows for the first time while she and Mu-Mu were eating neon ice cream. It aired on October 1, 2015. # All Hail the Almighty Spike: Spike reunites with Raccoo after telling him he was sorry. It aired on October 15, 2015. # A Visit to Dolphin Island: Raccoo and his friends visit Dolphin Island. It aired on October 22, 2015. There is a sneak peek of Jem and the Holograms at the end of the 1 hour episode. There is also a 30-minute version of this episode. # Teacher's Pet: Jurnee takes care of Shinko, a kangaroo rat. She ends up falling in love with him until Flicker had a crush on him. It aired on November 5, 2015. There is a sneak peek of The Peanuts Movie at the end of the episode. # Baby Matterbeast Cubs: Roger experienced food poisoning and ends up giving birth to a lot of babies in which Fritz adopts one on his own. It aired on November 12, 2015. # Are You Kitten Me?: Lovekin's nutty cousin Joy-Joy moves in. It aired on November 19, 2015. # Sonya Stays Over: Sonya, a tan Matterkit has a sleepover with Flicker until more came to the party. It aired on December 3, 2015. # The Big Dinner Party: Raccoo and his friends invite their family for Christmas Dinner. Meanwhile, Shinko invites his twin sister Shinka from Dubai. It aired on December 17, 2015. There is a sneak peek of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip at the end of the episode. # Christmas at Mt. Blizzard: When the furnace at Raccoo's house broke, He and his friends head to Mt. Blizzard to celebrate Christmas. It aired on December 24, 2015. There is a sneak peek of Daddy's Home at the end of the special. This episode is 2 hours long and is a Christmas episode. There is a 30-minute version of this episode. # Flicker in Disguise: While Raccoo and his friends go to a casino, Flicker disguises as a raccoon by painting all over herself. It aired on January 7, 2016. # The All You Can Eat Challenge: Flicker participates to a game show called "The All You Can Eat Challenge". It aired on January 14, 2016. # Lovekin Gets the Sniffles: While Raccoo, Fritz and Jurnee help a hedgehog in need, Flicker and her school friends take care of her. It aired on January 21, 2016. The song that Ingrid, Destin, Sapphy, Flicker and the others dance to is Girls Dream by Connie Hyland. # The Pet Club Grand Opening: Flicker and her friends open their new Pet Club but find a mysterious egg. It aired on January 28, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Kung Fu Panda 3 after the 1-hour episode. There is also a 30-minute version of this episode. # The Magical World of MatterLand: It's Raccoo's birthday and everyone is invited to the new theme park called MatterLand. It aired on January 4, 2016. # Bassin the Clumsy Guy: Raccoo and friends meet a new student at school named Bassin who keeps crashing into walls while Flicker introduces herself to Tallulah. It aired on February 11, 2016. # Arcade Mayhem: Raccoo and his friends head to a dance concert to win a mythical AliMattercorn toy. It aired on February 18, 2016. # Raccoo's Pen Pal: Raccoo writes a pen pal letter to somebody new. It aired on February 25, 2016. In the Canadian airing of the episode, There is a sneak peek of Eddie the Eagle at the end of the episode because the movie takes place doing the 1988 Winter Olympics. # Socks Goes Solo: After his old sock shack get destroyed in a fire, Socks offers to stay with Lovekin. It aired on March 3, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Zootopia at the end of the episode. # The Wishing Well: After getting a wishing well in the mail, Wishkey was born and starts to fall in love with Socks. It aired on March 10, 2016. # Raiders of the Lost Log: While at Beaver City, Lily hosts a lumberjack log running contest. It aired on March 17, 2016. There is a reference to St. Patrick's Day doing the episode. # One Mixed Up Costume: While getting ready for their own broadway show, Raccoo accidentally wore a viking helmet and a white dress. Meanwhile Flicker has a talk with her grandmother Edith. It aired on March 24, 2016. # Trainwrecked!: Jurnee and Lovekin end up in a train but befriending some new friends while Raccoo and Fritz try to find them. It aired on March 31, 2016. # A Pet & TrinkPet Picnic: Flicker and her pet friends have an all you can eat buffet with the TrinkPets. It aired on April 7, 2016. # All Bandaged Up: After getting hurt by something dangerous, Raccoo is forced to wear bandages on his body. Meanwhile, Flicker, Socks and Tallulah help out a Matterkit named Roadkill. It aired on April 14, 2016. There is a sneak peek of The Jungle Book (live action) at the end of the episode. # The Legend of the Whale Otter: While Raccoo and his friends celebrate Earth Day, a Whale Otter named Travis gets help from Shiloh. It aired on April 21, 2016. # New Friends Stick Together: While trapped underground, Raccoo and Flicker meet a new friend named Tamikit. It aired on April 29, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Ratchet and Clank at the end of the episode. # The Cinco de Mayo Celebration: Flicker invites her big family over for Cinco de Mayo while Shinko has trouble with a big crocodile. It aired on May 5, 2016. # Gemstones are Forever: While on a school field trip, Raccoo, Fritz, Lovekin, Jurnee, Flicker, Socks, Vivi and Shinko fall in a big hole leading them into a cave full of creatures based on gemstones called MatterCarbuncles. It aired on May 12, 2016. There is a preview of Bejeweled at the end of the episode. # The Feathers of the Wind: Raccoo tries to empress Lovekin by dressing her in a bird costume while Hazel and Humphrey are staying over. It aired on May 19, 2016. There is a sneak peek of The Angry Birds Movie at the end of the episode. # The Chain Game: Flicker, Mu-Mu and Shinko get trapped in a secret cave while befriending a baby caiman in which a friendly creature hosts a game show. It aired on May 26, 2016. # Dopey Days: Flicker's brother Dopey joins Jurnee on a science experiment for school. It aired on June 2, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows at the end of the episode. # The Whatchamacallit: Flicker, Nelson and the other Matterkits must investigate the creature that ate a cheeseburger while Raccoo tries karate. It aired on June 9, 2016. # Mine Mania: Raccoo and his friends including Flicker and Mu-Mu get lost in a mine. It aired on June 16, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Finding Dory at the end of the episode. # Matterkit of a Different Color: It was Birth Solstice at Matterhorn and 10 eggs (In which it has 5 boys and girls) begin to hatch. But, the Strawberry Moon made one the Matterkits in the egg a different color and Raccoo and Friends must find out about it. It aired on June 23, 2016. # Bath Wars: Raccoo and Lovekin visit Bathgonia while bathing. It aired on June 30, 2016. There is a sneak peek of The BFG at the end of the episode. # Jurnee's Country Farm: After inviting her family from her hometown of Austin, Texas, Raccoo and his friends help Jurnee's younger siblings how to be confine themselves. It aired on July 7, 2016. There is a sneak peek of The Secret Life of Pets at the end of the episode. # A Certain Hope for Everyone: Raccoo, his friends and pets and his cousin Lynnaa go into a planet called Micepix where mice like creatures live. It aired on July 14, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Ghostbusters (2016 version) at the end of the episode. The Little Einsteins make a guest appearance on this episode. # The Spy Who Deserted Me: Jurnee, Fritz and Raccoo get trapped in ice cream blocks and it is up to Lovekin, Flicker, Mu-Mu, Vivi, Socks and the deserted mammoth named Norman to find them in Ice Cream City. It aired on July 21, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Ice Age 5 at the end of the episode. # A Friend for Vlad: While exploring at night, Lynnaa finds a Matterkit with a moon symbol on its forehead. It aired on July 28, 2016. # 101 Kittens: Lovekin babysits 101 kittens while running a daycare. It aired on August 4, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Nine Lives at the end of the episode. # Love at First Glance: Raccoo helps Jurnee find the perfect boyfriend. It aired on August 11, 2016. # Flicker's Stay at Home Party: While Raccoo and his friends go on vacation, Flicker and the other pets have a party. It aired on August 18, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Kubo and the Two Strings at the end of the episode. # The Secret of Origami: Lovekin's cousin from Japan visits Raccoo and shows them the magic of his origami creatures. It aired on August 25, 2016. # Girls Day Out: Lovekin, Jurnee, Shinko and Socks go to the spa while Raccoo, Fritz, Flicker, Mu-Mu and Sockie stay home. It aired on September 1, 2016. # Synthia Says: A white wisp like creature helps out with Raccoo and his friends. It aired on September 8, 2016. # Big Brother Raccoo (AKA The Birth of Dawn Part 1): When his mother announced that she's having a baby, Raccoo and his friends, their pets and their parents to the hospital while waiting for the baby to arrive. It aired on September 15, 2016. # The New Baby (AKA The Birth of Dawn Part 2): Surprised by his father's announcement, Raccoo becomes a big brother to his little sister named Dawn. He and his friends take care of her while Lynnaa leaves Darby behind to look after Dawn. It aired on September 22, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Storks at the end of the episode. Series 2 (2016-) # Looking After Dawn: Raccoo, Lovekin and Jurnee must take of Dawn while Fritz, Kari and Seaweed go to the movie theater to see the MythHeroes TV Premiere. Meanwhile, Nuzzle comes to life. It aired on October 6, 2016. # Nuzzle and the Bunyip: While Dawn goes swimming for the first time ever in her life, Nuzzle encounters a friendly Bunyip and has to keep it a secret. It aired on October 13, 2016. # Seaweed in Love: Seaweed falls in love with a pirate otter named Sharpfang while Raccoo and his friends explore a pirate ship full of pirates while Lovekin's brother babysits Dawn. It aired on October 20, 2016. # The Trick or Treat Fest: Raccoo and his friends, Flicker and her friends and the villains are invited to a Halloween party by Mr. Bones the friendly skeleton. It aired on October 27, 2016. This episode is a Halloween special. # Feathers of a Swan: While cleaning the house for Raccoo's grandma, Delphine the Swan moves in along with her Matterkit. It aired on November 3, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Trolls at the end of the episode. # Lovekin the Hero: Lovekin and Raccoo cared for a lost baby Matterkit while lost in the forest at Fang Rock. It aired on November 10, 2016. # Llamas!: Raccoo and his friends go to Jurnee's brother's farm in which he and the others get ready for a Llama race. It aired on November 17, 2016. # Raccoo's Thanksgiving Special: Raccoo and his friends invite their family and friends for Thanksgiving dinner. It aired on November 24, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Moana at the end of the episode. # Scruff the Matterkit: While getting ready for Raccoo and Lovekin's coronation, A wild Matterkit named Scruff takes over the house. It aired on December 1, 2016. # The Jackalope Who Cried Matterwolf: Jurnee heals Aurora back to health with help from an Enfield named Enyo. It aired on December 8, 2016. # Party Matters!: While Raccoo and friends leave for the day, Flicker and her friends have a party and inviting her popstar Matshelle Kittley. It aired on December 15, 2016. # Dawn's First Christmas: Dawn celebrates her 1st Christmas when Raccoo and his friends plan a snow day in the forest. It aired on December 22, 2016. There is a sneak peek of Sing at the end of the episode. # The Albino Jackalope: Jurnee's cousin Jack takes over for Jurnee when she is tasked to take care of her grandma. Meanwhile, His Matterdillo Poppy (Voiced by Tracy Grandstaff) has feelings on Shinko. It aired on January 5, 2017. # The Super Four: Raccoo and friends become superheroes when an egg gets abandoned. It aired on January 12, 2017. # The Fuzziest & The Cutest Hat: A fluffy Matterkit named Furdeekin disguises himself as a hat for Lovekin's school project with Jurnee while Flicker and Dawn try to make hats on their own. It aired on January 19, 2017. # Two by Two: While Raccoo and his friends go to school for the day, Nuzzle and Dawn stay at home and going to places like the movie theater and others. It aired on February 2, 2017. # Fritz the Warrior Wolf: Fritz and Raccoo, Lovekin and Jurnee go on an adventure to rescue a kindergarten class. It aired on February 9, 2017. There is a sneak peek of The Lego Batman Movie at the end of the episode. # The Singing Show: Raccoo and friends join a singing contest. It aired on February 16, 2017. # The Ultimate Match: Lovekin proves that she can have a wrestling match between a giant walrus. It aired on February 23, 2017. # A Problem with Shedding: Fritz discovers that he's losing a lot of fur and everyone has to fix the issue. It aired on March 2, 2017. # Nuzzle's Origin: Nuzzle tells a story about his origin and finds out that he's a capybara. It aired on March 16, 2017. There is a sneak peek of Beauty and the Beast (live action) at the end of the episode. # Trouble with Matterkits: Flicker accidentally invites all her friends for a house party. It aired on March 23, 2017. # Dawn Make New Friends: Dawn is excited for her very first day of preschool and to meet new friends. It aired on March 30, 2017. There is a sneak peek of The Boss Baby at the end of this episode. # What's Up Lil' Kitty: Lovekin is inviting her whole family for her grandmother's 200th birthday. It aired on April 6, 2017. There is a sneak peek of Smurfs: The Lost Village at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list